My father, my stalker
by SoraYuuki6897
Summary: Rihan is in love with Rikuo but knows that he can never have him. So what's the normal thing to do if the person you're in love with is trying to get into a relationship with someone else? Completely and utterly obliterate any shred of a chance of it happening... or at least that's how Rihan sees it. Rated M for language and for later chapters. Will contain yaoi later!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, so this idea just randomly came into my head last night and I just had to write it down :) please read and review! Any constructive criticism will also be taken. Will contain yaoi/incest in later scenes...you have been warned!

Nurarihyon is in his past form and Rihan is still alive. _Italics are for thoughts and_ **bold **characters are to emphasise words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago, only the plot of this story.

**Chapter 1:**

Rikuo Nura, the handsome Sandaime of the Nura Gumi was everything that a woman could want in a man and more. He had long silver-blacked hair which always defied gravity and eyes that shone a deep crimson which looked as if they could see through your very soul just by looking into them. His complexion was of a pale creamy/ivory which to this day, has never had a single blemish – something that any model would surely kill for. And last but not least; his figure, Rikuo had a tall, lean and muscular build (around 5'10") but, unlike most; Rikuo wasn't a beefcake. His muscles outlined his body just fine which added to the look, they weren't that visible, but, you could tell that they were there nonetheless. His hands were slightly calloused due to his constant wielding of Nenekirimaru in battles. If anything, this only added further to his charm.

Despite his breathtaking appearance, Rikuo was a genuinely kind and caring person who would do anything he could to protect his human friends. Of course, being the head of the largest yokai yakuza family in Japan, he had to hide this side of his personality and mask it with the exterior of a natural born leader. Since he was the son of Rihan and the grandson of Nurarihyon, things like leading or taking control were as simple and as basic as eating or sleeping to the sixteen year old ayakashi overlord.

There were still some who were opposed to Rikuo leading the Nura seeing as he was only ¼ yokai, meaning that his human blood, which took over ¾ of his body was more dominant… or so they thought. After Rikuo defeated Abe no Seimei three years ago with the help of his Hyakki Yako and Hagoromo Gitsune, the other heads of the Nura Alliance had no choice but to consent to the Third's title but there were still doubts as few (mainly Hitotsume) wondered how they could prosper with a leader who could only change into his yokai form at night. That however, was proven to be overly judgemental as many forgot the fact that even in his human form, Rikuo could lead perfectly well and inspire fear in others – they only looked down on him because he was 'cute'.

Nurarihyon on the other hand, wouldn't hear of it – it had taken years of convincing to get his grandson to become the Third Heir, now that he was _**finally**_ willing, like hell was he going to let anyone stop that from happening. His "idiot son" (Nurarihyon's words) and Rikuo's father, Rihan never really helped in the matter. Unlike Nurarihyon, Rihan wanted Rikuo to have the choice of which life he wanted to lead because Rihan himself knew how strenuous the yokai world could be. When Rikuo was leaning towards the humans, Rihan let him. Even though admittedly, he was slightly disappointed that choice, he still wouldn't force his own opinions onto the younger man. Nurarihyon on the other hand; was the complete opposite. He wanted Rikuo to become the Third and became relentless in his attempts to convince the teen. After all, Rihan had tried for almost two centuries to conceive an heir, and now that he finally had one; he was going to let him cast off his ayakashi side and become human – that was the_** last**_ thing that Nurarihyon wanted!

Ever since Rikuo had awakened to his yokai blood at the age of eight; Nurarihyon knew that the kid had promise. Not to mention the fact that he was proud that his grandson was the spit of him, even more so than his own son! It got to a point where people would ask whether Rikuo was actually his son which pissed Rihan off… a lot. After Rikuo had turned fourteen, it became increasingly difficult to maintain his human form which was probably due to the constant shifting between his forms. This led him to stay in his yokai form permanently, much to Nurarihyon's delight. After all, it wasn't as if Rikuo's personality has changed - he was still the cute, kind and endearing person that everybody knew and loved, now just with a badass form.

Rihan was proud of his son to say the least, I mean who wouldn't be? Rikuo had led a Hyakki through the streets of Kyoto at the age of twelve and defeated Hagoromo Gitsune in her stronger, reincarnated form – something which his own grandfather found difficult to do when she was in a weaker form even though he had almost two centuries of experience under his belt at the time. He then, against all odds, defeated Abe no Seimei and the Gokadoin household with _**his **_Hyakki Yako whilst performing Matoi with Hagoromo Gitsune, one of the previous Lords of Pandemonium, hence becoming the new Lord of Pandemonium and attaining the title of 'the Master of All Spirits' - a title which was reserved for the strongest ayakashi in existence.

Like I said, who wouldn't be proud? I mean, Rihan did lead the Nura through their golden age but he didn't even see a Hyakki until he was ten! It even took him centuries to get where he was now and for his son, who was only just sixteen; to surpass him and his father in every aspect was just… inspiring. But Rihan still worried. I mean, it was understandable, although Rikuo was more than capable to say the least, living the life of a yakuza in the human world was dangerous, the fact that these were yokai made it even more serious and demanding. He could be killed instantly if his guard was let down for even a second. Even now Rihan thanks whatever 'God' is up there that Rikuo was there that day to pull Rihan out of his daze and back to his senses in the split second before Hagoromo Gitsune tried to stab him otherwise he would've been dead by now and god only knows how things would have turned out then. _"Jeez! It's not my fault that she looked so much like Yamabuki Otome…" _Rihan tried to push that thought from his mind and turned his attention towards Rikuo.

Rihan yet again began to wonder whether it was that day that started it all – his unnatural attachment to his own son… to the point that losing him would be too hard to bear or even contemplate for that matter. He didn't mean in the parental way either, it was more like the way that Rihan felt when he lost Yamabuki – the thing that nearly destroyed him and he knew that this time… he would never be able to recover. _"Is this why I'm so overprotective of him?" _Rihan thought to himself and then sighed _"Oh well, I guess that he will never know of my affections but at least there is one thing that I can do…" _His thoughts trailed off and he began to grin mischievously.

You see, Rihan knew that he was in love with Rikuo and he also knew that his feelings would never be reciprocated and he was okay with that… to an extent. It still didn't change the fact that every time that he saw his son with a woman, it gave him nothing but malicious thoughts directed towards the woman that was talking to and touching _**HIS **_Rikuo so casually. Sometimes he would have to seriously hold back his fear in the even that he destroyed something due to his jealousy of seeing someone of the opposite sex touch his son so casually and flirtatiously. This led Rihan to do the only thing that any normal jealous lover (in his mind) would do... completely and utterly obliterate any chance of Rikuo having a relationship.

This leads us back to the beginning of our little story… although Rikuo was the ultimate package of brains beauty and charisma, capable of making any woman (or man!) swoon – he was still a virgin! He hadn't even had his first kiss yet for crying out loud! Why or even how is this possible you ask? Well, it's quite simple really –

"O-YA-JI!" Shouted Rikuo with high amounts of venom adamant in his tone as he strolled down the Nura compound with a malicious aura so terrifying that even Aotabo wouldn't dare approach.

– Rikuo's father, Rihan had made it his life's mission to cockblock his son at every chance he got!

"O-ohayo, Ri-Rikuo-sama!" Stuttered Tsurara, the Yuki-Onna who could tell that her master was about to go on a rampage any second now just by the sheer look of fury in his deep crimson pools. "Morning Tsurara" Rikuo replied curtly, giving a stiff nod and then narrowed his eyes "Where is he?" Tsurara jolted, she could tell that her master was seriously pissed and thought that it would probably best (for her!) to tell him where Rihan was. But, if she were to tell him then chances were that they would probably have to start preparing for Nidaime's funeral.

Whilst debating mentally with herself on what to do, she saw that Rikuo was growing more and more agitated by the second and decided that it probably would be best to tell him. She drew a breath… "Ri-Rihan-sama s-should be in his office." Rikuo nodded in appreciation and quickly ran off, leaving behind a highly confused Yuki-Onna. _"I wonder what Rihan-sama did this time?"_ she thought. Tsurara then decided to brush it off, thinking that it would be better if she didn't know.

…

Rikuo stormed down the corridor until he reached a certain someone's office and slammed open the shoji door without even the slightest hint of hesitation. "OYAJI," he started, voice getting louder by the minute "prepare yourself bastard, your time has come!" he continued whilst pulling Nenekirimaru out from under his kimono sleeves. "~ Hoo, Rikuo, you look a little tense. Come, sit down and tell daddy all about your troubles ~" Rihan patted on the tatami mat beside him with his left hand whilst holding a sake dish in his right and throwing his son a not-so-innocent look at his enraged son. Oh how Rihan loved teasing Rikuo and watching his cute (in his head) reactions.

A vein burst at the side of Rikuo's head due to the mocking gestures he was getting from the older hanyo. "Don't play coy old man, you know what you did!" Rihan only smirked at this and continued to play dumb. "My, whatever do you mean my dear son? I could never do anything to upset you now could I? ~ "Rikuo began to visibly tremble with rage at this point from Rihan's incessant teasing.

You see… whenever Rikuo would try to bring a girl into his room to do 'you know what' (having his looks made it simple); his numerous attempts would be foiled by one man and one man alone – Rihan Nura!

At first, it was small things like leaving loads of cuddly toys in his room or stacking up so many duvets on his bed that by the time he had managed to claw through them all, said girl would've fallen asleep. Normally Rikuo would have played along and let the old man have his way but this time he went too far! When Rikuo had finally decided to bring his childhood friend, Kana Ienaga who he knew had feelings for him; he thought that he would genuinely have a shot at a decent relationship. Sadly, those hopes were crushed the second that he stepped into his room and was greeted by what could only be described as an abomination, for you see, Rihan had taken the liberty of "re-decorating" Rikuo's room and transforming it into that of a five year old girls' who was still in the midst of her "princess" phase.

His bed sheets and curtains had been replaced with pink frilly ones with the 'Barbie' logo anagrammed onto the; his normally white rugs had been exchanged for fluorescent pink heart-shaped fluffy ones. Oh wait… there was more! Posters of Justin Bieber, One Direction and The Jonas Brothers were plastered all over the walls and let's not even go into the horrendous amounts of plushies that were strewn across his room as far as the eye could see. So yeah, he was pretty pissed.

"So Oyaji, care to explain yourself?" Rikuo asked in a bitter tone, pointing out the anathema of a bedroom to the culprit behind this, eh…prank? "Weeell…" Rihan started "I heard that Riku-chan was bringing a girl home and Kana-chan nonetheless! So I thought that maybe I should…um… give her a warm welcome?"

At this point, Rikuo was doing everything within his power to **NOT **brutally murder this man. "Do. You. Not. Even. Realise. What. You. Have. Done?!" Rikuo fumed, spacing out each word to emphasise the magnitude of what his idiot of a father had done. "The second that Kana stepped into this room she looked terrified! Especially when I had to confirm that it was in-fact my room! Not only did you jeopardise the **ONLY **chance I had to get into a normal relationship with a girl that I actually thought I could fall for, but on top of that, you make it look like I have a fucking Lolita complex! I doubt that she'll ever speak to me again so I hope that you're happy!" Those words seemed to sting Rihan slightly. He didn't know whether to smirk triumphantly and do a happy dance at what he had accomplished or get upset at the fact that _**HIS**_ Rikuo had actually begun to develop feelings for a normal human. I mean, don't get me wrong, Kana was a great girl – no doubt! She would someday make a great wife but the thought of his beloved belonging to someone else make his heart clench in his chest and his thoughts scatter. It was then that he began to wonder to himself _"Just how much longer can I last with these one-sided emotions?" _

He blocked out those thoughts and decided to drink in the image of the person standing opposite him. His ruby pools bright, on the verge of tears. That pale, flawless skin, flushing a slight tint of pink due to his fury and embarrassment at the situation. Upon taking in the view, Rihan smirked _"Only I can make Rikuo look as vulnerable an as delectable as this" _He thought as he savoured the look whilst unconsciously licking his lips, immediately beginning to envision multiple scenarios of the things that he would do to Rikuo if ever given the chance. Rihan's train of thought came crashing to a halt due to the faint feeling of a forthcoming nosebleed, simply from fantasising about turning Rikuo into a hot and sticky mess.

Of course, it goes without saying that Rikuo could never, repeat **N-E-V-E-R! **find out about Rihan's feelings for him as it could throw the entire family into disarray. So, Rihan being Rihan decided to do what Rihan does best… wing it. "Well… ya see Riku-chan…" He started slowly whilst Rikuo flinched at the mention of his 'pet name' "I just don't think she or any of the girls for that instance were right for you…"

"In which way were **NONE **of them right for me whatsoever old man? Care to elucidate?" Rikuo interjected in a bitter tone, prompting more answers from the already intimidated hanyo. "Uh… well…" Rihan started, sweating profusely in the process "… you don't actually have any feelings for any of them and I just think that you should save doing _**that**_ for someone you love…"

…

"I don't want to hear that from someone who was given the title of 'Rihan the Philanderer'" Rikuo deadpanned. Rihan could do nothing but sweatdrop at his obviously proven hypocrisy _"Well, it's not exactly like I can say that it's because __**I **__want to be the one to take you now is it?" he thought. _

"Anyways… I'm going to the Sakura tree for a bit… clean this shit up by the time I'm back, or else…" Rikuo threatened by holding up Nenekirimaru in a menacing fashion and then left. "~ Boo! Riku-chan is such a meanie! ~" Rihan exclaimed in a childish voice that mimicked that of a five year olds and then sighed. "Guess I should start cleaning this up, huh?"

– At the same time –

Rikuo was sitting on his favourite branch among the everlasting Sakura tree, watching its pale petals dance in the breeze. He then looked up at the full moon, admiring how it illuminated everything in its presence with its silver rays. "With someone I love… huh?" He asked himself and then laughed; a small tinge of sadness was reflected in his words. "Oyaji, that would be impossible for me…" he said and then looked up towards the sky and sighed _"…for you see, the person that I love is way too far beyond my reach…"_

**Authors notes: **Phew! So that's chapter one done. Please tell me what you think and if there's anything that I can do to improve. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days but I also have school and exam prep so it might be kinda slow __  
_

Sorry to anyone who doesn't like the Rihan x Rikuo incest pairing but after finally finishing the manga, I saw that there were very few scenes between the two characters - which is a shame because I love Rihan's personality haha... I also thought that they'd be cute together and voila... this happened! Looking forward to your comments :)


	2. Chapter 2

My father, my stalker: Chapter 2:

Hello there, so here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long but I've had exams recently :L Thanks for the follows, favourites and a special thanks to **Angel-Amy-22 **who was actually my first reviewer :D

Nurarihyon is in his past form, Rihan is alive and Rikuo is permanently in his yokai form. Slight yaoi in this chapter and LEMON and possibly m-preg in future ones.

_Italics_ = thoughts

_**Bold italics**_ = emphasis on a word

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. If I did then it would definitely be rated M!

Soooo anyways… Let's begin!

"…_for you see, the person that I love is already way too far beyond my reach…"_

"Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo was momentarily pulled out of his daze as he heard a feminine voice call out his name. He was met with the concerned topaz eyes of the Yuki-Onna.

"Hm?" he asked, dropping down from the branch of the Sakura tree and landing elegantly on the ground.

"Does something seem to be the matter, Rikuo-sama?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I-it's just that you seem to have a lot more on your mind these days, you constantly space out and to be honest; I'm starting to get worried…" she said and then blushed at the fact that she had addressed her master with such a disrespectful tone "I-I'm so sorry, Rikuo-sama! I didn't mean to pry!" Tsurara stuttered frantically at this point, trying to make amends for the way that she had spoken. Her incessant apologies were cut off when she heard Rikuo laugh.

"Haha, I guess that I could never really hide anything from you, Tsurara" he said with a wide smile on his face because of the fact that the Yuki-Onna had seen right through him. "…It's about Oyaji…" he started, face turning slightly pained at the mention of his father. "I just… don't know how much longer I can hold out…" Rikuo whispered the last part so quietly that Tsurara had barely heard what he had said.

"Ano, Rikuo-sama… you know that if you ever need anyone to talk to about Rihan-sama, I'm here for you" she told him in a reassuring tone, smiling brightly.

Rikuo's eyes softened at Tsurara's kind gesture. _"Why is it that I couldn't fall in love with someone like her?" _he asked himself… "Thank you, Tsurara. Really, for everything and I might just take you up on that offer." He smirked playfully at the ice maiden and then enveloped her in a tight embrace. He nuzzled her shoulder and then said "You don't know how much this means to me to be able to talk to someone about it. To be honest, you're the only one that I can trust with this."

Tsurara returned Rikuo's hug and smiled gently. "Why of course, Rikuo-sama! After all, that's what friends are for and I'm truly honoured that you chose me to be you confidant" she replied to him tenderly.

The two stayed within eachothers embrace for a few minutes, completely unaware that this had all been witnessed by a very shocked and wide-eyed hanyo.

*A few moments earlier*

"All done… This should stop Rikuo from killing me…" the hanyo said as he walked down the halls of the house, carrying with him a bag containing the contents of his latest "prank". _'I still don't see what the problem is' he began wondering to himself, 'I mean, Riku-chan could've always shared the bed with me!' _Rihan started drooling dazedly at the prospect of staying in the same bed as a sleeping and totally defenceless Rikuo… "Oh shit…Nosebleed!" Rihan cupped his nose to prevent it from happening.

Rihan's good mood was ruined instantly when he saw a sight that he never wanted to see… Rikuo was standing awfully close to Tsurara, looking at her with such soft and caring eyes – something that Rihan had never seen. At this point, Rihan was becoming suspicious as to _**why**_ she was standing so close to _**HIS**_ Rikuo. He didn't get much more time to think on the matter as he watched how Rikuo bend down and enveloped Tsurara into a tight hug.

Rihan's jaw dropped at this point _'I'll get closer to hear what they're saying… this __**has**__ to be a misunderstanding!'_

Rihan drew closer to the two, only to hear what he absolutely, positively did **NOT **want to hear.

"…You're the only one that I can trust…"

After hearing that, Rihan's senses went numb and blocked out everything else that was said.

'_I have to here…' _he told himself and ran quickly, leaving the unsuspecting pair alone in the yard.

Rihan quickly made his way to his room, passing Kubinashi on the way.

"Is something the matter, Rihan-sama?" The neck-less yokai asked. He couldn't tell what the Nidaime was thinking as his expression was masked by his jet black bangs.

"…Kubinashi…sorry, but could you just leave me alone for a bit?" The hanyo pleaded in a very hoarse voice,

Kubinashi was shocked to say the least but, he also knew that whatever it was that was able to make ever-playful Nidaime so shaken had to be pretty serious. But, knowing Rihan's personality; he'd just try to cover it up later, so he decided that it was probably best not to delve any deeper into the topic.

"As you wish, Rihan-sama." He replied.

After having said that, Kubinashi saw Rihan nod slightly as thanks and then disappear from his sight.

When Rihan got into his room, he locked the door immediately and slid down to the floor. He sat there for a while, as though in trance; completely stuck in his own train of thought, shut off from the rest of the world.

'_I knew that this day would come…' _he started internally, raising a shaky hand to run through his black bangs. Rihan then scrunched the hair that was in his hand, as though he was trying to pull it out.

"…I just didn't think that it would happen so soon…" he continued in a faint whisper.

Rihan lifted his head; all that could be seen was his dishevelled which currently matched his expression, pain ever so clearly seen in his amber eyes. Just then, the image of Rikuo and Tsurara a few moments ago flashed back, replaying over and over in his mind.

"…_You're the only one that I can trust…" _

He thought back to what Rikuo had said and felt his heart sink even lower…

Something seemed to make Rihan snap out of his daze. _'Oi, oi. Pull yourself together man!'_ Rihan began to comically slap the sides of his face to wake himself up.

'_Don't get so depressed about something that you don't even know is definite! There could be a perfectly logical explanation to all _of this!'

He finished his internal pep talk then smirked.

"You're totally right, me" he began talking to himself like a madman. "And besides, I _**am**_ Rihan Nura! There is no way that I'd give up my precious Riku-chan so easily!"

Rihan said this with a newfound determination.

"All this means is that I have to make Rikuo mine first!" Rihan exclaimed this whilst holding his fist up, eyes glinting at his new challenge in a very cartoon-like way.

'_This should be interesting…' _he grinned playfully. "Now… how should I go about doing this?"

It was a calm Saturday morning, and thanks to the drunken bash that had commenced last night; most of the mansion's residents were too hungover to make any noise, so you could say that the overall atmosphere was quite serene. This was highly unusual considering that the mansion was inhabited by yokai!

As the sun began to filter through the blinds and make its way into Rikuo's room; the still-asleep quarter yokai unconsciously shifted so that the sun wouldn't hit his face and began to hug his pillow (yes – Rikuo is a cuddler!).

He rested against it and began to nuzzle the warm pillow. As he nuzzled the pillow, he began to inhale deeply and take in its scent; he even found its heartbeat soothing.

'_Such a nice smell…' _he thought dreamily

'_Wait a minute… Warm?... Scent?... Heartbeat?'_

He started asking himself this confusedly as the last time that he had checked; pillows didn't have heartbeats!

Rikuo slowly began to flutter his eyelids open. He was still half asleep so it took him a while to process what was actually happening.

When his brain had fully registered what was going on, his eyes shot open – almost out of their sockets if they could. He was now wide awake to say the least.

'_What the… how the hell did this happen?!'_ he mentally shrieked.

For you see, what was lying right next to him and what he had rested his head on (and cuddled – he was too embarrassed to admit it!) was none other than his idiot father – Rihan Nura, who now like Rikuo, was also wide awake and looking at Rikuo with gentle eyes, accompanied with a playful smirk which was plastered all across his gorgeous face.

"Ohayo, Riku-chan." Rihan said in a husky voice, implying that he himself had just woken up.

"O-o-oyaji," Rikuo stuttered, "w-what are you doing in my bed?"

The hanyo's grin just widened at his son's reaction.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with my beloved Riku-chan?" Rihan asked playfully as he leant closer to Rikuo.

Rikuo could do nothing other than blush at his moronic fathers answer.

'_Soooo cuuuute!'_ Rihan exclaimed mentally, _'I should do this more often.'_

_*_At the same time*

Only some of the yokai had assembled in the dining hall and by that, I mean all of those who were actually sober last night, and Nurarihyon. Seeing as he had been doing this for literally centuries, drinking sake had become like water for the yokai and was unaffected by hangovers for years now.

"Has anyone seen Rihan and Rikuo?" he asked, "They should be here by now…"

The yokai didn't have much more time to think on the matter as –

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU SHITTY OYAJI?!"

-Along with a loud crash was heard echoing along the halls.

*Silence*

Rikuo entered the dining hall, clearly in a foul mood, followed by Rihan who was currently rubbing the bumps on his head – supposedly given by Rikuo.

"Aww, Riku-chan is no fun! ~" he pouted, Rikuo twitched.

Nurarihyon raised his eyebrows in confusion at the interaction taking place between his son and grandson and wondered whether or not he should intervene, but after seeing Rikuo's murderous aura; he decided to drop the topic.

"Che, seems like Riku-chan can't take a simple joke~" Rihan complained in a childish voice.

At that moment, Rikuo snapped and before it could even be properly seen; Rihan was on the floor, clutching what seemed to be extra bumps that were forming on his head. Above him was what seemed to be an extremely pissed Rikuo who was holding a sheathed Nenekirimaru in his right hand. He then proceeded to beat Rihan repeatedly with the sword.

As this was all going on, Nurarihyon was just watching his son get the crap beaten out of him by a sixteen year old. This was highly amusing for the Shodaime.

"Jiji"

Nurarihyon raised his eyebrows "Hm? Had enough of beating Rihan already?" he asked his grandson playfully.

"Not nearly enough" was his reply.

The older yokai chuckled.

"But… I want you to hear this, Jiji".

This piqued the Shodaime's interest "What is it, oh dear grandson of mine?"

Rikuo raised the sheathed Nenekirimaru and pointed it at a still cowering Rihan, "This idiot," he started, "is not, repeat **N-O-T **allowed anywhere near me when I have a girl around. Furthermore, he is not to go into my room whatsoever and is to stay the hell away from my love life. Can you make sure that he sticks to that?"

"Noooo! Riku-chan, I swear I'll be good!" Rihan pleaded, making the look of a kicked puppy.

Nurarihyon recalled that when Rihan was younger, he'd constantly pull that face to get what he wanted, knowing full well that Youhime couldn't resist, but; it seems to have had the opposite effect on Rikuo. If anything, it made him angrier.

"Don't think that pulling that face will change anything, old man… No means **NO!**" he exclaimed. "Jiji, you agree right?"

Nurarihyon thought about it for a moment and then nodded. In all honesty; it wasn't fair on Rikuo. I mean, Nurarihyon never stopped Rihan from going out on his night time escapades. In truth though, he was slightly grateful for his good-for-nothing son. After all, if Rikuo had been allowed to bed every single girl that he had brought home then he would have ended up just as perverted and as womanizing as Rihan – he shuddered at the thought.

"Rihan, leave Rikuo and his personal matters alone."

"B-but, but oyaji…" Rihan whined.

"No buts! We let you have your fun but last night crossed the line. I forget that you're over four hundred years old sometimes with the way that you behave! Just leave him be."

Rikuo mouthed a silent 'thank you' to his grandfather, to which he received a wink as a reply.

"Che, fine" Rihan sulked.

"_No way in hell am I giving up that easily!" _the hanyo thought as he began to smirk wickedly.

*A few hours later…*

Rihan had decided to cunningly hide is presence with his fear, he did it so well that Rikuo couldn't even detect him and decided to follow his beloved son around for a bit.

He watched as Rikuo strolled down the halls of the Nura compound, as if trying to find someone. He stopped as he came across a certain Yuki-Onna and called out to her:

"Hey, Tsurara, do you mind coming with me for a bit?" he asked the young snow maiden.

Rihan was already starting to get jealous at the thought of _**his **_Rikuo all alone with a woman and Tsurara no less!

"Of course, Rikuo-sama! What is this about?" she asked in a cheerful tone. Too cheerful for Rihan's liking.

Rihan didn't spend too much time thinking about it as what he heard next highly piqued his interest.

"Um… It's… about my situation with oyaji…" Rikuo said this hesitantly.

The minute that those words left Rikuo's lips; Tsurara's eyes instantly became more serious and full of understanding.

"Of course, shall we go to your room?"

Rikuo nodded and led the way to his room.

At this point; Rihan's primary thoughts consisting of Rikuo being all alone with Tsurara shifted to simple curiosity as to what his unrequited love had to say about him.

'… _Why did he sound so sad? I'm sure he hates me so anger, I can understand, but why sad? …' _

Rikuo shut the bedroom door and the pair went to sit on his bed. Rihan was conveniently secreted in the corner, still cloaked in his fear from the unsuspecting duo.

Rikuo sighed and began to speak

"I just… don't know how much longer I can keep myself composed around him…"

Tsurara nodded and let him continue.

"I know he's joking, believe me I do. But, every time that he does, my heart clenches slightly. He doesn't understand just what he does to me by simply being near me, nor does he know that this morning; I seriously had to resist the urge to attack him. I try to forget and move on by bringing home girls, forever hoping to fall for one of them so that these painful feelings would just go away, only to be stopped by him repeatedly! When he said 'Save it for someone you love', I didn't know whether to laugh or cry and hit him. If he truly knew how I felt then he wouldn't have said something so insensitive. Day by day this feeling grows stronger and stronger. To be honest Tsurara; I'm scared. I'm scared to let this feeling develop, scared of rejection, everything! I tried to distance myself from him in a desperate bid to stop these feelings from growing, but I know that it's already too late. I know that I have fallen. Fallen so far that I would never be able to get over it if he hated me because of this. Is it really so wrong to have these feelings? To love a man? Or, is the problem simply that he's my very own father? I tried for so long to deny these feelings but can no longer do it. The truth is that I love him! I mean, who wouldn't? Those molten amber orbs, always looking at me lovingly. Pale, flawless skin which juxtaposes so elegantly with his jet black hair that it should be a crime! What I love most of all though, is his carefree and whimsical personality which is so irresistible that it even made his own son fall for him. What makes it worse is the way that he plays me, as if it's all just a game. He doesn't understand how much it hurts when he teases me. I know that he can never be mine and yet, I always hope… Guess you could say that I'm kind of pathetic, huh Tsurara?"

"Of course not, Rikuo-sama! You mustn't blame yourself! This is 100% **NOT **your fault. You can't help who you fall for now can you?" She said, trying to soothe the Sandaime's unstable emotions.

"You're right, Tsurara…" he said in a shaky voice whilst running a hand through his silver bangs, "I' just-"

*drip*

"…I just -"

*drip, drip, drip*

Rikuo's words were cut off by his own tears as he could no longer contain his emotions.

"Why?" he sobbed "Why did it have to be him? Of all the people on earth; the person that I fell for was none other than my own father!... I love him, Tsurara! I love him so much that it hurts…"

Tsurara felt lost at this point as to what to do, so she let the Sandaime sob against her shoulder; hoping to comfort him at least. The snow maiden just sat quietly, letting her master pour his heart out to her.

'_Poor, poor Rikuo-sama! Why of all people did he have to suffer all of this?'_ she asked herself, reflecting on how cruel fate could truly be…

On the other side of the room, Rihan was still in shock. His son's sudden confession had left him reeling and his thoughts completely scattered.

'_Eh?'_

'_He loves me?' _the hanyo asked himself in disbelief.

'_Rikuo is… in love… with me?' _he repeated the question, apparent that it hadn't quite sunk in yet.

After hearing that; Rihan was overwhelmed with unexplainable joy, only to be shortly after be replaced by guilt as he looked over to his beloved son's sobbing form.

'_Did… did I make him feel like this?' _Rihan mentally berated himself for acting so carelessly and vowed to only treat the boy as if he were a precious jewel from now on.

He was about to about to approach his beloved in a bid to soothe him when he was suddenly halted by Rikuo's voice.

"Ne, Tsurara?" Rikuo started.

"Hm… what is it Rikuo-sama?"

"How do you feel about me?" Tsurara slightly blushed at her master's question.

"To be honest; when we were younger, I thought that I had possessed romantic feelings for you; only later to find out that they were more like slightly over-exaggerated emotions that a servant would have for her master. Now I see you more like my younger brother who I'd do just about anything to protect!"

Rikuo smiled slightly at his subordinate's declaration.

"Thanks, Nee-san" he smirked, then turned serious " Tsurara, would you be willing to hear me out on something?"

Tsurara nodded.

"The family will eventually need an heir right?"

She nodded.

"And I need to get oyaji as far away from my mind as possible…"

"Rikuo-sama, where is this heading?" the Yuki-Onna reluctantly asked.

"Would you consider marrying me as a formality to appease the clan and distance me from my dad? Or, is that just too much?"

*Silence*

"N-not too much, just… a lot to think about. Rikuo-sama, I'm begging you; don't rush into anything that you'll later regret." The snow maiden replied slowly.

"I won't. He's way too far out of my reach and if it's you; then it's understandable as to why I would choose to marry… Sorry for asking you." He cast his eyes downwards as he said this.

"Not at all, Rikuo-sama! It would be an honour! Just… would it truly be okay to bring a child into a loveless marriage?"

Rikuo sighed, "It's a risk that I'm willing to take." He said, determined.

For the second time today; Rihan was shocked… just not in a good way this time. No. This was out of pure fear of losing Rikuo to another.

'_No…'_

'_He just finally admitted that he loved me...'_

'_He's mine! Don't take him away from me…'_

"NO!"

Rihan shouted this so loudly that it scared the unsuspecting pair out of their wits.

Rihan undid his fear and walked (more like staggered) towards the pair; eyes solely transfixed on Rikuo, who, was paling by the second with nothing but terror shown in his bloody-crimson eyes.

"O-o-oyaji…" he stuttered. "H-how long have you been there?" he asked in a

shaky voice, internally panicking as to how he'd cover this one up.

*Silence*

"Long enough to hear about how you truly feel about me". The hanyo replied smoothly.

Rikuo looked as though he would be sick from stress at any second. Rihan then turned to Tsurara.

"Yuki-Onna-chan" he called. Tsurara jolted.

"Would you mind leaving me and Rikuo alone for a bit?" he asked warmly.

The girl had no choice but to comply with her masters request and quickly left the pair alone.

"Oyaji… I don't know what you think that you heard but I swear that it's not what you thi-".

Rikuo's words were silenced as Rihan's lips softly brushed against his own. It was a mild, chaste kiss that lasted for several seconds, neither pulling away. Rikuo eventually broke contact as he tried to process what was going on. He touched his lips…

"T-that was my first kiss! Stupid oyaji!" he stuttered frantically.

Rihan smirked. "Now, now, Riku-chan. That's no way to treat your beloved."

Rikuo blushed.

'_Sooooo cute!' _Rihan squealed mentally.

He leant closer to Rikuo's ear and whispered to him with his deep baritone voice;

"Whilst we're doing this, I want you to call me by my given name."

Rikuo's blush deepened to this.

"P-please don't tease me like this…" the younger yokai practically begged, eyes watering; barely holding back his tears.

To this, Rihan cupped Rikuo's chin so that they were staring into each-other's eyes intimately. As amber met crimson, the hanyo gently said;

"I would never joke about something like this. I'm just… so happy that you feel the same way! After all these years, I thought for sure that you hated me. Listen to me, Rikuo; I love you. I love you so much that the thought of giving you over to someone else terrifies me. I don't care about what society or even what the clan thinks, I know that my feelings for you are right and always have been. So please, be mine and mine alone… Rikuo."

Rihan had declared that to Rikuo with such sincerity and with such gentle warmth being emitted to the younger; Rikuo had no choice but to believe his father's words.

'_If this is a dream, then please god… Don't ever wake me up.' _The quarter yokai pleaded.

Rihan placed another soft kiss on Rikuo's lips. It wasn't forceful; just simply waiting there for the other's reply, to which he was pleasantly surprised to find that Rikuo had given in and decided to kiss him back.

After that, the kiss seemed to become deeper and more passionate. Rihan took control by licking Rikuo's lips; asking for entrance. To which, the younger gasped-

"mnh…"

-and parted his lips submissively.

Rihan groaned at the cute action and didn't hesitate to further dominate the kiss by thrusting his tongue into the younger's cavern; probing it with the hot organ.

"Mnh… Ahh…"

Rikuo moaned at the intimate contact and circled his arms around Rihan's neck; right hand sifting through the jet black mop of hair and tugging it closer in a bid to deepen the kiss even further.

Eventually, they needed to part as air was a necessity. The sight that Rihan saw after he had pulled away from Rikuo had almost made him lose the last shred of self-control that he had left.

Rikuo's crimson eyes were darkening, glazed over in lust. He was panting heavily in a bid to catch his breath and the blush that was his creamy skin pink the thing that nearly made Rihan collapse from a noseblees.

"Oyaji… I mean, Rihan…" Rikuo said timidly, avoiding eye-contact with the hanyo, "p-please be gentle", and that was it; Rihan was done for.

Rihan began to move downwards, towards Rikuo's neck. He began to bite and suck parts of his neck which earned him small shocked gasps of pleasure from the younger yokai.

When he finally bit down on his sensitive spot, just above the jugular; Rikuo couldn't contain his voice anymore.

"Ahh… Ri-Rihan… wait… Riha-AAHN!"

Rikuo's voice went an octave higher as Rihan began to fondle his chest area; paying close attention to the nipples.

'_Soo cuuuute!' _Rihan thought as he had to resist the urge to cum there and then just from hearing that seductive baritone voice moan his name in pure ecstasy.

Rihan began to pinch Rikuo's right nipple with his left hand, tweaking and flicking it, not to mention rolling it between his thumb and index finger so that it would harden nicely.

At this point, Rikuo lost the last bit of restraint on his voice and began moaning incoherently,

"AHH – oh god!"

The boy couldn't help but moan as he felt Rihan drag his tongue over his other nipple; only to begin biting and sucking at it.

"It's so nice to hear your uncontrolled voice, Riku-chan." Rihan whispered softly whilst throwing him a seductive smile.

Rikuo looked back unfocusedly, shuddering under Rihan's smouldering gaze. His eyes were uneven and filling with tears as his blush began to deepen.

"Hurry, p-please…" He begged.

Oh how Rihan loved to see this ever-prideful creature beg. Rikuo didn't care though, at this point, he had already succumbed to Rihan's sexual prowess and wanted nothing more than to feel the mind-numbing pleasure that was emanating from this man's touch.

Rihan smirked. "As you wish…"

Whilst playing with the younger man's chest; he began to slowly move south, setting the Sandaime's nerves on fire with every little touch.

He began to caress Rikuo's side, from his waist to his hips. When he reached the young man's obi; he undid it and quickly ripped off his kimono without a second thought.

This caused the younger of the pair to gasp in shock.

"O-oi, careful there!" he warned.

"It's not like they can't be replaced, Riku-chan." The hanyo reassured teasingly.

"S-stop calling me that!" Rikuo protested. Now blushing what appeared to be a deep shade of crimson.

"Hai, hai." And with that; Rihan continued his ministration.

He started moving downwards again, stopping when his hand reached Rikuo's knees. He then started moving his left hand upwards; pushing away the remains of the shredded kimono in the process.

"Ahh…! Nnnh…!" Rikuo moaned as he couldn't contain the pleasure of having both his inner thigh caressed and his nipples teased so sweetly. This caused his entire body to shiver uncontrollably and he could tell that he was already at his limit.

Rihan's hands moved slowly but surely upwards, making sure that he could hear Rikuo's throaty moans as much as possible. He too was becoming impatient and couldn't think of anything more than wanting to be inside the boy.

As his hand finally reached its destination and was about to make contact with his lover's member-

"Hey, Rikuo, can I talk to you for a minu… What the fuck is going on in here?!"

-Nurarihyon just had to come in and kill the mood ; stopping all ministrations between the duo.

Nurarihyon didn't know what to think about what he had just seen. He was simply planning on talking to his grandson about the up-and-coming generals meeting but upon coming into his grandsons room; he sees something that will take_** centuries **_to erase from his memory.

It was Rikuo- on his bed, eyes teary and dark with lust and skin flushing a colour so deep that it could compete with his eyes. His legs were spread open and from the looks of it; he was painfully erect.

What shocked him even more though was that the person who was making his grandson look so erotic was the very same person who was currently situated between Rikuo's spread legs and was none other than his own son – Rihan.

"Ri-Ri-Rihan… What are you d-doing?" He asked slowly, already dreading the answer.

"Hmm… What does it look like, oyaji?" He asked playfully and moved up to bite one of Rikuo's nipples to get his point across.

"Ahhhnn… Rihan… stop…" Rikuo groaned huskily making Nurarihyon blush.

"Ri-Rikuo?" His grandfather stuttered.

"Hmmm?" Replied the yokai dazedly and turned his head to look at the person who was calling his name.

In that instant, his seductive expression turned into one of pure horror as he realised that his gramps was seeing what was going on between the pair and actually blushing at the sight.

"Che, he's come back to his senses now. Thank you very much, old man for killing the mood." Rihan sulked.

Rikuo became an even deeper shade of red which could've put a boiled lobster to shame.

"Ji-ji-jii-chan…" Rikuo started, for some reason mimicking the voice that he used to speak with when he was twelve; probably due to the shock of his current situation.

He looked up to Rihan and then back to his grandfather.

"I-it's not what you thiiiiiiiiink!" he shouted this so loudly that it could be heard on the other side of the Nura compound; shocking all of its residents.

If it was something to do with those three, then they all knew that they were better off not knowing.

**A/N:** Heya there. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has bothered to read this so far and I also wanted to say that I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I had my final exams and also some very serious family matters so I did put this off fort a bit. As you can tell from my notes at the top; this chapter was started a few days after the first one was published but I didn't complete it until the 29th June, nothing to do with writers block or anything, I just needed to sort some things out

Sorry for cutting the scene so short *runs away from angry fangirls* but fear not, there will be **LEMON! **In the next chapter. Although, truth be told; I honestly don't know when I'll update next, sorry guys.

Advice and reviews are greatly appreciated, no flaming though please.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Until next time,

SoraYuuki6897

Ja ne! ;)


End file.
